Trischool
by White Rose Archer
Summary: AU When Meryl Strife gets moved up a grade, she meets the school legend, Vash the Stampede. VashxMer later, MilxWolf, KnivesxLegato(much later).
1. The Negetive 60 Dollars Man

[Boredom of History class. ]  
  
Trischool  
  
Meryl Strife, 12, took a deep breathe before smoothing out her uniform and getting off the bus. 'It's the same school,' she mentally reasoned. 'Just a different grade, is all.' She approached the school's entrance to see her "grade guide", Milly Thompson, standing before her. Immediatly, Milly took Meryl's hand and lead her through the crowds, explaining each one.   
  
"And those are the skaters, and the nobodies, and-Oh, Wolfwood! Heeeeeeey!" Milly yelled and waved to a tall boy in black and white clothing. He lifted the navy blue sunglasses and strode over to them.   
  
"Hey there, Mill." Casting his glance to Meryl, he smiled. "Who's your friend? "   
  
Meryl looked up. "I'm Meryl Strife. " She held ou her hand and got a firm shake from Wolfwood.   
  
"Nick Wolfwood. Everyone calls me by my last name, though," he said before yelling over his shoulder. "Hey! Tongari! Get your lazy butt over here!" He looked back to Meryl. "Wait until you meet Vash. "  
  
Meryl paled. 'Vash!? There are rumors about a man who had been nicknamed The Humanoid Typhoon because he stood through everything. They say his name is Vash. Could it be that... no way...' Banishing the thoughts, she put on a friendly expression.   
  
***Vash POV***   
  
I was just sitting on the stone wall, petting Lord Black Cat (as the school had nicknamed him) while eating glazed donuts. Life was good. Wolfwood had just gone to greet his girlfriend. Sometimes I think me and Kuroneko-sama are the only ones without love. Everyone is scared of me even though I'm very peaceful. Really, I'm full of peace. My brother, Knives, in the private school, finds it sickening. Wolfwood turned to me. "Hey! Tongari! Get your lazy butt over here!" Sighing, I looked up to him. Wolfwood, Milly and... a new girl. Is that... Rem? No... I set down my donuts, got off the wall and approached them.   
  
***Normal POV***  
  
A blonde boy with a black cat on his shoulder and sunglasses approached the small group. His closed eyes were tinted by the yellow lenses. Wolfwood smiled. "Vash, this is Meryl. Meryl, this is the tongari, Vash."   
  
Meryl extended her hand in a shy manner to be met by a brown leather clad hand. Vash shook her hand with a strong force. He removed his glasses with his free hand. When he did, his casual voice flew gently from his mouth. "Nice to meet you Meryl-chan," he said smoothly.   
  
"L-Likewise," she said with a blush. As the bell rang, Vash let go of her hand and disappeared into the crowd.   
  
Milly stopped her chatting with Wolfwood, grabbed Meryl's hand and gave her all the information she would need such as her locker number and schedule before she ran off. As Meryl walked into her first class, gym, she noted Vash doing archery with a green, poofy haired man.   
  
"Good game, Spike-kun[1]," Vash said with a cheery smile. After several minutes, Meryl found out that the man Vash had beaten was their gym teacher.   
  
'Is he a super man or something?'   
  
2nd, 3rd, 4th, and 5th periods all went the same. Vash outdid most of the students and some of the teachers. But, during lunch, he didn't eat. "Mill, why doesn't Vash eat?" Meryl questioned her friend.   
  
Meryl cast her cheery glance to Vash. "Ah, it's because he has negetive $60 on his lunch account," she said before sitting with them and pulling Meryl over to join them.   
  
Thus, it began.   
  
*TBC!*  
  
[[1]= Heheheh, Spike of Cowboy Bebop.  
  
Ok, that's been nagging at my mind for a while. Read, review, drive safely and have a nice day!] 


	2. Between Dueling Field and Sky

[In this chapter, Knives, Legato and the rest of the Gung-Ho Guns will be introduced.   
  
Disclaimer: I wish, but no.]  
  
Trischool  
  
Between Dueling Field and Sky  
  
During the first few weeks of Meryl's new school year, she grew accustomed to the odd quirks of her new friends. She learned of Millie's overly enthusiastic school spirit, Wolfwood's Christianity, and Vash's odd, insane ways. These things, Meryl realized, separated her friends from everyone else in the school.   
  
Millie, as Meryl soon learned, had joined every club possible, including Yearbook, Drama, Chess and Art. She seemed particularly interested in Chess, though, and often asked for short sparring matches with her new friend. Millie was an insanely friendly person and didn't really have an enemy in the world. Meryl found this appealing and took a liking to her, immediately.   
  
Wolfwood seemed to be the only one with a small amount of sanity left within him. He only joined the Civil Rights club, in order to protect those of a different religion. That struck Meryl has a little odd, as Vash's character seemed more like the type to love the peace. Wolfwood's calm, collected demeanor struck a chord inside of Meryl. She now felt that if there was another sane person in their quartet, it was him.   
  
Vash was the oddest of all of them. He had joined the Civil Rights club, as well as chorus but that didn't stop him from pursuing the Dueling club, which was strange, as dueling was a very violent and didn't seem like something Vash would enjoy. He constantly goofed around and never really seemed serious until he sung a new song in chorus that he had suggested himself. The song was a solemn one called Sound Life.   
  
Now, as Meryl walked with Millie to the Football game, she contemplated her friends' personalities in silence. The game, Gung-Ho High versus Trischool, promised to be interesting. Especially considering the fact that Gung-Ho High was the private school Vash's brother, Knives, went to. She could only sit in the bleachers in fear of what would happen between football field and sky.   
  
_LUNCHTIME, THAT DAY, AT GUNG-HO HIGH!!!!!!_  
  
Legato Bluesummers, the President of the Student Council, sat brooding in silence over his lunch. Though he came off as cold, he always had his choice of tables, due to his popularity. He kept a humble silence at the table for the Vice President, who Legato truly feared and respected. The Vice President, Knives Millions, and the rest of the Student Council, sat around him, in heated, yet companionable silence.   
  
The council itself, consisted of 12 people. Legato, Knives, Caine, Evergreen(also known as Chapel), Dominque, Mines(also called EG Mines), Gray, Hoppered, Leonof, Midvalley, Monev and Rai-Dei. In a group, they were known as The Gung-Ho Guns.   
  
Knives took a small drink of his wine, disguised as Cranberry juice, before speaking. "The duel... Vash and Wolfwood will be participating, correct?" It was a well known fact that a majority of the Student Council was on the Gung Ho High dueling club, including himself.   
  
"Yes, Knives-sama," Legato responded, using the "sama" quietly. He wasn't humble to anyone except Knives, not even teachers.   
  
"Dispose of them."   
  
"Yes, Knives-sama," they chorused, bar Dominque, who was not on the team.   
  
_BACK TO PRESENT, TRISCHOOL!!_  
  
"So, Wolfwood and Vash will both be facing their brothers?!"   
  
"Yes, Vash will be against his brother, Knives, and Wolfwood will be facing Evergreen."  
  
"That's kind of weird. Isn't Gung-Ho High a private school? "  
  
"Yes, it is. However, they're a local school in the area, so they are also included in the Inter-School games." Meryl frowned. If Vash was facing his brother, he might hold back. Meryl took out her algebra book and began studying. As soon as Millie saw this, she plucked the book from the younger girl's grip.   
  
"Ah-ah-ah, this is a duel in which we get to watch our team go to victory. No studying."  
  
Meryl frowned. "Ok, ok."   
  
Millie simply smiled and patted her on the head like a dog. "Ooooooooo, look, here come the Guns!" Meryl looked over onto the field as a bunch of boys approached the field in purple and white uniforms. None of them were wearing helmets yet, but instead, held them at their sides. The younger girl took out a black laptop and checked a bookmark Millie had programmed.   
  
"The Gung-Ho High dueling club consists of Knives Millions, Legato Bluesummers, Evergreen Chapel, Caine Longshot, Edward Gale Mines, Grey Ninelives, Hoppered Gauntlet, Leonof Puppetmiser, Monev Gale and Rai Dei Blade. Gung Ho High's team, referred to as The Guns, are undefeated with the exception of their sister school, Trischool," Meryl read aloud.   
  
Millie smiled. "That's them in a nutshell," she chirped, popping a Jello pudding stick into her mouth.[1]  
  
"Who is on our team? Besides Wolfwood and Vash."   
  
"Umm, I don't know. No one else is mentioned except for Vash and Wolfwood," she said, sucking on the pudding stick a bit more. "Meryl, do you know why Vash doesn't have any money on his lunch account?" She shook her head. "Well, there's an interesting story to it.   
  
"Toward the beginning of the school year, a boy living with his adoptive father couldn't eat anything. He never brought any money, so the lunch ladies said he couldn't eat. Then, one day, the boy was talking with his girlfriend and he just collapsed. Everyone was freaking out, but Vash knew why. He ordered a bunch of lunches for the boy. Since then, he's been feeding the boy until he had to move.   
  
"It put a huge dent in his lunch money, but Vash hasn't eaten since. He says it keeps him thin for the duels, but that's not his real reason. Vash will do pretty much anything to help the classmates and people at this school. That's why he duels so fiercely, so no one else will get hurt. People call him a glory hog, but he's really kind. "  
  
Meryl was in awe.   
  
[1]= Oh, come on, you should have known I would keep Millie's pudding addiction.   
  
Ok, that's it. Until the next update....... BYE!!!! 


End file.
